The Life of C & Zu
by NCIS-Bones-Chick
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Secret, Or Not'. We follow the more exciting experiences of Zuri and Claire's lives, plus we see some of Daddy's reactions to his little girls growing up. R&R please!  :
1. First Day At School Part 1

**Hey you all! Remember me? Well, I've finally got this written and I already have a pretty good idea for the next chapter. **

**This story will be a lot different from the prequels. This story will contain moments of Zuri and Claire's lives that I find would be exciting to see the reactions from both the kids and their parents. I will jump through years from chapter to chapter, but I'll make sure you know how old they all are.**

**And I just realized that I screwed up, big time. I accidentally posted the non proof-read version, so the right one is here now. The story hasn't changed it's only typos and stuff like that which changes. Sorry!**

**I would like to thank Bandgeek216 for reading this through for me and telling me what she thought about my idea with this story. **

**I don't own Bones :'(**

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

"_I'm leaving Seeley," she said to him. _

"_What? Why? Where to? No!" he said desperately._

"_I'm moving to California, it's a job offer I can't say no to."_

"_But you can't leave!" he said. _

"_Yes I can, and I will, now let me go."_

_He let her go, he knew he couldn't make her stay; it was her choice after all. He couldn't expect her to do anything he wanted her too, that was just how she was. _

That was five years ago. Today things were a lot different than they were before she left. For one, he didn't have two children to take care of at home and one to take care of every other weekend, no, things were different.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Now, he had three children to take care of, but of course he also had a lovely girlfriend, whom he really tried to make his fiancée, but every time he tried she would smile at him, cup his cheek in her hand and say "no", before kissing him sweetly. And every time he would ask if she was sure, she would tell him yes before kissing him again, and he would return her kiss, not really being disappointed because he always knew the answer. He just hoped that if he asked enough she would finally give in and tell him yes. But no, she was stubborn, just as stubborn as she was when he met her almost twelve years ago.

"Booth could you please help me out here?" she said, pulling him out of his musings.

"Sure, what should I do?" he asked.

"Let Parker know he has to go to bed because he has school tomorrow, and I have to put the girls to sleep."

He nodded and kissed her cheek before walking towards Parkers bedroom.

"Hey Parks, you should go to bed, you have school tomorrow."

Parker looked up from his computer, "Okay, Dad."

"Go get ready and I'll come say goodnight in a sec, gotta go help with the twins."

"Dad, I'm fourteen, you don't have to come say goodnight."

"Okay, then I'll just say goodnight now," Booth said. "Goodnight Parks, sleep tight."

"Thanks Dad," Parker said and closed his door to change.

"Hey Bones, need any help?" Booth asked cheerfully as he entered Zuri's room.

"Yeah, could you brush Claire's teeth and then help her get into her PJ's?" Brennan answered and smiled at him while trying to get Zuri into her PJ's.

"Sure, anything for you, Honey." Booth looked around, "Where is Claire?" he asked.

"She's in her room, hiding, so she's probably in her closet," Brennan answered.

"Okay, I'll go find her."

Booth walked into Claire's room to find it empty. "Claire, where are you? I can't find you." He then heard a giggle from the closet in the corner. Booth walked over to the closet and opened it, coming face to face with the five year old giggling Claire.

"Come on C, you have to get ready to bed."

"I don't want to daddy! I want to stay up and play with Zu and Park," Claire complained.

"Sweetie, Parker and Zuri are on their way to bed too, and you've got an early morning tomorrow so you have to go to bed. Besides, it's already past your bedtime."

"Why do I have an early day tomorrow, Daddy?" Claire asked while Booth helped her get into her PJ's.

"Because it's you and your sister's first day in kindergarten!" Booth said enthusiastically.

"Tomorrow?" Claire asked.

"Yes, tomorrow sweetheart. Now let's go brush your teeth."

On their way to the bathroom they bumped into Brennan and Zuri and the two girls immediately went straight to each other, like they had some sort of magnetic pull. It had always been like that, they were really close and followed each other everywhere since they were merely a couple of years old. What one wanted to do, so did the other. Booth and Brennan smiled at each other at the sight of their two little girls.

After their teeth were brushed the girls were put to bed and Brennan and Booth sat on the couch in the living room to watch some TV.

Half an hour later Parker came into the living room.

"I thought I told you to go to bed," Booth said in a kind voice.

"I know, but I couldn't sleep," Parker said timidly.

Brennan moved a little so there was space between her and Booth; she then padded the space next to her, inviting Parker to sit down.

"Why couldn't you sleep Parker?" Brennan asked softly and pulled Parker gently to her side.

"Well, I told Dad that you didn't have to say goodnight, because I'm 14, but then I missed telling you goodnight. I like it."

"Aww Parker, you never are too old to be told goodnight properly," Brennan said.

"Thanks Mom," Parker smiled at her and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ever since Rebecca moved to California five years ago, and Parker moved in with Brennan and Booth, Brennan had become Parker's mother figure. Parker still saw his mother, but not as often as he saw Brennan.

"Come on Parks," Booth said, "Let's get you to bed and we'll say goodnight to you."

Parker, Brennan, and Booth went into Parker's bedroom, and they said goodnight. Soon after, Parker fell asleep.

"Come on Bones, want to go to bed?" Booth asked.

"Booth, it is 10:30, we usually don't go to sleep until 11:30 or so."

"I didn't say anything about sleeping," Booth said with a playful smile.

"Oh," Brennan said, "I like how you think."

"Me too," Booth said, "So come on." Booth jumped up and took her hand; she followed him into their bedroom.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

The next day Booth and Brennan watched their two little girls eat breakfast before their fist day in school.

Claire was, on the outside, like her mother. She had the same blue eyes and auburn hair and her features delicate. Zuri on the other hand looked a lot like her father on the outside; she had the same brown puppy-eyes and the same brown hair. Her features were not as delicate as her sister's but still pretty delicate. On the inside the girls weren't too different, but things could still change. They were both stubborn as hell, but that didn't surprise anyone considering who their parents were. They were both smart and could already read pretty well, but besides that, no one really knew about their academic skills.

Parker came into the dining room a little while later, looking pretty tired.

"Good morning Parker," Brennan said.

"'Morning," Parker grumbled.

"Why are you so mad this morning?" Brennan asked.

"I'm not mad, just tired."

Brenna smiled, "Is that so? What about some pancakes, would they wake you up a little?"

"Yeah!" Parker said enthusiastically. Brennan placed a plate with three chocolate-chip pancakes in front of Parker and he happily began to eat them.

"Come on girls, you need to get ready," Brennan said to the twins when they were done eating.

"Mommy, can I dress myself today?" Zuri asked as Brennan dug out some clothes to her.

"Sure Sweetie, here you go," she said as she handed Zuri her clothes.

Brennan walked to Claire's room to see that she was already dressed.

"Look at you," Brennan said, "you're so pretty."

"Thanks Mom," Claire said, "Daddy helped me."

"Did Daddy brush your teeth?"

Claire shook her head no.

"Then go find him so he can brush your teeth," Brennan said.

"Okay Mommy."

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

Booth followed Zuri and Claire to the car, and as they entered it, he turned towards their house and saw Brennan come out with Parker right behind her.

"Ha-ha, Bones, Parker is almost as tall as you now," he said.

"Booth it's perfectly normal. He is growing a lot now; in a couple of years he'll probably be taller or just as tall as you," she told him with her best teacher voice.

"I know that Bones," he said, "I just thought it was funny you know, because he's our little boy."

"I not little Dad!" Parker exclaimed, "I'm fourteen."

"I know Park, sorry," Booth said and ruffled Parker's hair which made Parker cry out loud in protest. "Get in the car," Booth said with a smile. Parker complied and squeezed in between the two car seats where the girls were seated and ready to go.

"Argh!" Parker said as he hit his right elbow on Claire's seat. "Dad! Why don't we have a bigger car?" he complained.

"Because the FBI doesn't issue cars according to how big a family is," Booth told him for what must have been the hundredth time. "And Bones and I are going straight to the Jeffersonian after dropping you off."

"Right," Parker grumbled.

As Brennan entered the car, she saw the scowling expression on Parker's face.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"He's complaining about the car again," Booth told her as he fastened the seatbelt, something he began to do when the twins had insisted that if Daddy didn't wear a seatbelt, then they didn't have to either. Ever since, Booth always wore his seatbelt.

"Oh," Brennan said. "You know we can always buy a bigger car, we don't have to use the one the FBI gave us."

"Bones," Booth sighed, "In a couple of years the girls won't need the seats anymore and then we have a car that is too big.

Brennan rolled her eyes, she knew he just didn't want her to spend her money on them as he felt that he had to buy the stuff like that.

"Fine," she sighed, but let her hand run along his arm understandingly.

"Daddy, are we going to get going?" Zuri asked impatiently when the eye contact between the partners' lasted a little too long.

"Yes we are, Sweetheart," Booth said as he broke the connection between him and Brennan.

Not long after they reached the school and everyone spilled out of the car. Parker went straight to his friends while Claire and Zuri stayed a little back.

"Come on girls," Brennan said to them when they didn't move.

The girls took each others' hand and Claire took Brennan's and Zuri took Booth's and together they walked into the school.

The classroom where Claire and Zuri were scheduled to be buzzed with talk, as everyone in there talked together. The student's each had an assigned seat which was lined up alphabetically according to first name, which meant that Claire and Zuri were on either end of the classroom, something neither of them were happy with.

"But Daddy," Zuri complained as she saw the setup, "I want to sit with C."

"I can't do anything about it Sweetheart," he told her.

"But Daddy," she said, her brown eyes brimmed with tears. "I don't wanna sit with someone I don't know."

"Sweetheart, no one knows anyone, it's only you and Claire who are so lucky that you have each other; the other children are all on their own," he said as he kneeled in front of her so he was closer to her height.

"Please Daddy, do something," Zuri said, her tears almost brimming over.

"I can't do anything," he said softly as his thumbs brushed away the tears that brimmed over.

Claire, who was across from the room with her mother, walked directly to her sister when she saw she was crying.

"Daddy, why is Zu crying?" she asked.

"Because she's sad that you don't get to sit together," Booth told her softly as Claire looked at her sister with as much worry as a five year old could.

"I was too, but then mommy told me that if we sat next to someone we didn't know, then we could get to know them and get friends, and then we could all be together."

Zuri looked at her sister as she considered the words.

Booth stood up while Claire talked to Zuri, and when Brennan reached them he pulled her into his arms.

"You are an amazing mother, you know that, right?" he said lovingly.

"I believe you may have told me something like that over the past five years," she answered with a soft smile.

The girls were now talking about what they should do in recess, and not long after the teacher called the whole room to attention.

"Hello everybody, my name is Marie Clifton though you may call me Ms. Clifton, and I am your teacher," she said as greeting. "Welcome to your first day in kindergarten. Now I think that we should all say goodbye to the parents, and then you should take your seats so we can get started on an introduction."

All the kids turned to their parents and said goodbye. For some it was the parents that thought it was difficult, and the kids that just wanted their parents to go, but for Booth and Brennan, and Zuri and Claire it was the girls that had the most difficult time saying goodbye.

"We need to go Little One," Brennan told an almost crying Claire, "Dad and I will pick you up this afternoon when you are done here."

"But Mommy, I don't want you to go," Claire complained.

"We need to, Sweetheart," Booth said as he kneeled in front of her like he had done in front of Zuri earlier.

"Okay," Claire sniffled and hugged first her mother and then her father, receiving a kiss on the forehead from both of them before she stepped aside for Zuri.

"Bye Mommy," Zuri whispered to her mother.

"Goodbye," Brennan said before she gave Zuri her kiss to the forehead.

Zuri went to her father and he enveloped her in a big bear hug, instantly making her feel better. "Goodbye Princess," he told her.

"Bye Daddy, I will see you later," Zuri said with a small smile. Booth gave her a kiss to the forehead and let her down to stand next to Claire. The two girls unconsciously edged a little closer to each other.

Just as the goodbyes were finished the teacher called everyone to attention again, "And now I believe that we should let the parents go so we can get started, and then you should all take your seats." There were several murmured goodbyes and the parents left the classroom.

When Booth and Brennan exited the classroom they ended up walking next to a teary eyed mom.

"How can you look so in control?" the teary eyed mom asked them.

Booth turned to her and when he saw the tears, he smiled. "Because we know that they will do well, they'll get to know some new people, and they will be happy doing it," he told her. "I'm Seeley Booth by the way," he said and put an arm around Brennan, "And this is Temperance Brennan."

"Hello," Brennan told the woman kindly.

"I'm Sophie Darrell," she told them and stuck out her hand, both Booth and Brennan shook it. "I noticed that you said 'they', like in more than one child?" she asked.

"Yes," Brennan said. "They're twins, Claire and Zuri."

"Oh wonderful!" Sophie said. "I've always wanted twins, but I only got one at a time. My son just started here too, we've just moved here, my husband got a new job."

"Well, welcome to DC," Booth said, giving her a small charm smile.

"Booth," Brennan half whispered, "We really need to get going if I have to be done by the time the girls are done here."

"Right, sorry," he said to her. Booth turned to Sophie again. "I'm sorry, but we have to get to work."

"Oh yes, of course. Have a nice day."

"You too," Both Booth and Brennan said.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

When the partners entered the Jeffersonian Angela quickly walked to them.

"So, how was it? Did you cry?" she asked.

"No, we did not cry Angie," Brennan said as she walked towards her office, Booth following her.

"Psst Angie?" Booth whispered when he was beside her.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

"Is there any way that I can convince you to save the interrogation for later?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I need Bones to myself for at least ten minutes today, please?"

"Ohh. The kids killing the sex life?" she asked sympathetically.

"What, no! Well, yes, but only today because we had to make sure that Zu and C were up on time so we haven't said a real 'good morning' yet."

"Come on Studly, you only need ten minutes for that, because Jack can last for-"

"Ange!" Booth nearly yelled. "I don't want to know that and no, I'm not planning on having sex in her office. I just want a proper good morning kiss."

"Oh, well okay, ten minutes and I'm coming in," she said. "See you later Sweetie," she said in a normal voice to Brennan before she turned and walked back to her office, although not before stopping at Hodgins' and giving him a knee buckling kiss, just for the fun of it.

Booth picked up his speed and slung an arm around Brennan's shoulders and led her into her office. As soon as the door was closed he pressed her up against it and took up her mouth in a breath taking kiss. His tongue traced her bottom lip asking for entrance. It didn't take long before she opened her mouth. As their tongues met they both moaned, the moans half swallowed by their joined mouths. Booth pressed his body against Brennan's and she eagerly pressed back, her hands ran up in his hair and made sure that he couldn't pull back. Booth's hands went to her hips and held her close to him, letting her know just how much he wished that they could take this further. Booth broke away from her mouth so he could breathe properly, but his lips never left her skin. He trailed soft kisses along the edge of her jaw and down her throat, lingering at the pulse point and sucking lightly there.

"Booth," Brennan said breathlessly, "You can't leave a mark."

He pulled away and lifted his head so he could face her. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, "Got a little carried away."

Brennan laughed lightly, "I didn't complain, I just don't need the interns staring at my throat the whole day; I don't have anything to cover it up with."

Booth smiled and kissed her lips softly, "Then I'll just mark you tonight," he told her cheekily.

She just smiled and gave him one last soft kiss before she lightly pushed him away so she could step to her desk.

"I'm just gonna go to the Hoover," Booth said and walked out the door. Fifteen seconds later he came running into her office again. He placed a kiss on her surprised lips before he said 'good morning' and left in a hurry. Brennan sat there smiling as Angela walked in.

"Wow, that must have been a good 'good morning' kiss," she said as she saw the expression that Brennan had.

"Yeah, it was pretty good," Brenna agreed. Angela took a seat and the two women started talking about Booth's latest proposal, their afternoon last night, and the girls' first day at school.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

As Parker entered his classroom he saw a new boy sitting in the chair next to his. Parker took his seat and turned to the stranger. "Hey, I'm Parker," he said with a cheerful smile.

"Hey," the new boy mumbled.

"What's your name?" Parker asked when the new boy didn't say anything else.

"Lewis," the dark haired boy said.

"Nice, are you new here?" Parker asked, eager for information about this new boy.

"Yeah, just moved here." Lewis turned a little so he was facing Parker a bit more.

"Where are you from?"

"Detroit."

"Wow, must be some change huh?"

"Yeah, it's different," Lewis said, slowly warming up to Parker.

"Well, welcome to DC, the worlds' most boring place," Parker said amused.

"Thanks." Lewis offered him a small smile, and just as Parker was about to ask another question the teacher walked in and called them all to attention.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Hey guys, thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review on your way out and tell me what you thought. If you have anything you would like to see Zu and C go through tell me and I'll see if I can work it out.**

**Kisses and hugs, NCIS-Bones-Chick :D**


	2. First Day At School Part 2

**Hey Guys! Haha, funny story, if you encountered any mistakes in the last chapter it's because I accidentally put up the unedited version, stupid me! But it's all in order now :b**

**Here's another story for you guys, feel free to skip it. I was on my way to work one day and I was listening to Nickelback and thinking about 'Bones' and then the song 'Far Away' came on an I realized that it is **_**the**_** perfect song for them! Well, I think so :D**

**Many thanks to Bandgeek216 for looking at this for me! **

**I don't own Bones, wish I did though… Only three more months until the season premiere! I'm so excited :D**

**Okay, enough with the blabbering let's get this show on the road! :)**

* * *

><p>"Come on Bones, chop chop, we need to go!" Booth said as he walked into her office, clapping his hands together.<p>

Brennan frowned and looked away from her work. "Do we have a case?" she asked.

"No Bones, we gotta pick up the girls!" Booth told her enthusiastically.

"Oh, right, let's go, _but_ we need to come back here afterwards."

"Of course, Bones," Booth said with a smile as she rose.

They drove to the school together, both of them excited to hear about their girls' first day in school.

As the bell rang, all the kids ran out of school and when Booth saw his two little girls running towards them with big smiles on their faces, he couldn't keep his face from breaking into a big smile. Brennan smiled softly at the sight of her two little girls with smiles identical to the one their father was wearing.

"Hey baby girls!" Booth said enthusiastically when Claire and Zuri had reached them. He kneeled down so he could hug them both at the same time, and neither of the girls hesitated to fall into his arms. "How was your day?" he asked as he stood up and let Brennan hug them hello.

"It was really good!" Claire said enthusiastically. "We met many people and I sat next to a girl named Clara and she's really nice!"

"How about you, little one?" Brennan asked Zuri who hadn't said anything yet.

Zuri looked up at her mother and smiled, "It was good; I sat next to a girl named Victoria, she's really nice. She has red hair it is pretty!" she said with excitement.

"Sounds good Girls," Booth said and stretched out his arms to indicate that Claire and Zuri should grab a hand. Zuri grabbed his left and Claire grabbed his right, as they always did, and Booth found it comical that it never changed. If they stood on the wrong side of him they switched places. "Let's go to the lab."

"Is Auntie Angie going to be there?" Zuri asked when they were on their way.

"Yes, but if she's busy doing work she won't be able to play with you, remember that," Brennan said.

"Yes Mom," Zuri answered.

"How about baby Michael?" Claire asked. A couple of months ago Angela gave birth to her and Hodgins first child and Claire was smitten with him.

"I don't know if he's there or if he's at home with the babysitter."

Claire sighed, "Okay."

The rest of the way to the lab was spent in almost silence; the only sound was the soft sound of the twins' voices as they spoke about their first day in school.

When the little family entered the lab, Angela came nearly running from her office to greet the two girls who had taken up her heart the second she saw them. Come on, who could resist those baby-blues and poppy-brown eyes, paired with the amazing features they had gotten from their over average good-looking parents.

"Girls!" Angela said loudly as she neared them. "Come here and tell Aunt Angela all about your first day in school."

The girls gave each other a smile and followed their Aunt to her office, but not before promising their parents that they would be good and listen to what Angela said.

As Booth and Brennan entered her office, he let out a big sigh as he dropped down on her office couch. Brennan noted the sigh as an 'I-want-your-attention-because-I-need-you-to-feel-sorry-for-me'-sigh and dropped her things on her desk before she joined him on the couch. When she sat down she sat as close to him as she possibly could without sitting on his lap, and let her hand rub soothing circles on the shoulder and bicep closest to her. "What's up, Booth?" she asked him.

"Our little girls are growing up, Bones. We were barely inside the lab before they ran off."

"Booth, you know that they only do that because they spend all their time with us at home. They have the right to spend time with other people than their parents."

"I know Bones, but I just feel like they're growing up too fast," he said and looked at her with his brown eyes.

"Booth, they're five! You aren't supposed to feel like that before they're what, sixteen-seventeen?"

"I know, but seeing them run off like that makes me think of Parker," Booth sighed as he looked into her eyes.

"Parker is 15. Yes, he can take care of himself, but inside he's still your little boy." She was silent for a moment, carefully choosing her words. "Think about when you call him 'Bub'. He reacts, right?"

Booth smiled as he thought about it. "Yeah, he reacts, and he gets this little smile on his lips that he's always gotten when I call him that."

"See, Booth, that right there is the proof that even though he's growing up and getting older, he's still your little boy deep inside. The same goes for the girls."

Booth looked at her and took her hand in his. "Thanks, Bones, I really needed that."

Brennan smiled at him. "You're welcome." She placed a soft kiss on his lips before she lightly patted him on the thigh to indicate that she should get up and get to work. Booth stood with her and when they were both standing he pulled her into a warm hug and kissed her lips again. This kiss was a little more demanding than the previous one, but they managed to pull away before they got too carried away. Booth placed a couple of soft kisses on Brennan's throat before he released her from the hug. Brennan gave him a teasing smile and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "When the kids are down, we're going to have some fun," she told his as her fingers skimmed over his lower abdomen.

Booth growled lightly at her teasing and grabbed her hand before she could move it lower that his belt-buckle. "You're a tease," he said. Brennan didn't answer, she just smiled naughtily at him and walked over to get her lab coat so she could start the preliminary exam on a body she had placed on the examination table earlier.

An hour and a half later the girls were bored, so Brenna decided that they should go home to see Parker.

When they arrived home Parker was sitting on the couch watching TV totally engrossed in something Brennan would never understand.

"Hey Parks," Brennan said when she had dropped off her things in the hallway.

"Hey Mom," Parker answered distractedly. He had started calling her 'Mom' about six months after he had moved in with his dad, her, and his sisters, and Brennan had gladly taken to it.

"Have you done your homework?" she asked as she ran a hand through his half-long curls.

He batted her hand away with a smile, and she smiled softly to him in response, "Mom, it was the first day after summer break, they don't give real homework, and mostly we just talk about our vacation."

"Right. Now go say hello to your sisters," she said before she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Yes Mom," he answered and rose to greet 'the pinkies' as he had nicknamed them not long after their birth because he thought they were so tiny.

* * *

><p>At six PM dinner was ready and everyone sat down in their seats. When they all had something on their plates, Parker decided to break the silence that had fallen over the family.<p>

"There just started a new boy in my class," he said. "His name is Lewis."

"Well I guess I don't have to ask how your day went, then," Booth said with a smile.

"How come?" Brennan asked confused.

"Well, if there was someone new then the day was exciting, _and_ first day after summer break is always exciting; You say hello to all of your friends and you talk about what happened during the time you were apart from your friends," Booth explained.

"Oh, right," Brennan said and as she let her eyes take a tour around the table she noticed Claire trying to get something that was definitely not in her reach. "Claire why don't you ask for the peanuts instead?" she asked.

"Sorry Mom," Claire mumbled. Brennan smiled and handed her a handful of the salty snack. "Thank you Mommy," Claire said and gave her mother a girly version of her father's charm-smile.

Dinner went by quickly, and before long the girls were off to bed, both of them claiming that they weren't tired, but their statements quickly fell to the ground when both of them yawned.

"Go put on your PJ's girls," Booth told them lightly.

The girls trotted off to their rooms. Ten minutes later they both appeared dressed in PJs and ready to get their teeth brushed. Booth and Brennan abandoned their comfortable snuggling on the couch to go brush their teeth. When the teeth brushing was done, the girls ran from the bathroom to Parker's room. They knocked on the door as they had been told and when the permission was given, they ran in and jumped up on his bed where he was sitting with his laptop.

"Night-night Park," Zuri and Claire said simultaneously.

"Goodnight C," Parker said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight Zu," he repeated the kissing procedure on her too. It was something they had done as long as the girls could remember and they enjoyed their goodnight with Parker.

Booth and Brennan took turns saying goodnight to the girls and half an hour after the girls had been sent off to put on their PJ's, they were deep asleep.

Booth and Brennan snuggled on the couch in front of the TV for a while before they decided to take the light caressing they had begun to the bedroom. On their way to the bedroom they stopped by at Parker's room and told him not to stay up for too long. He rolled his eyes and promised that he would be in his bed with his teeth brushed by 10 PM. The answer satisfied the adults and they went to their room.

* * *

><p>Brennan entered the bedroom first, Booth hot on her heels, eager for more of what they had started earlier.<p>

"Join me for a shower?" she asked as she shed her pants.

Booth smiled, "Do you have to ask?"

Brennan gave him a seductive smile and grabbed his hand to lead him to the bathroom. They helped each other out of their clothes and when the water had heated to the right temperature, they stepped in. Booth helped Brennan wash her hair, and when that was done, she washed his hair, letting her fingernails scrape along his skull as she massaged the shampoo into his hair. Booth groaned slightly at the feeling. Brennan kissed his mouth softly as she guided his head under the spray of the water so she could rinse out the shampoo. When that was done, she took his lips in another kiss, this one a little more demanding. Her hands ran down his sculptured chest and teased his lower abdomen. From there on the shower didn't have anything to do with showering, except for the last ten minutes where Booth thoroughly washed Brennan's body with her jasmine scented body wash.

Sated and tired the couple went to bed cuddled up closely together as they did every night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long author's note in the begging, I'll make this shorter (:<strong>

**I'm sorry it wasn't very long but I didn't think I should elaborate too much, I tried but then it became crap :b**

**Please don't forget to review and thanks so much to those of you who did review the last time (:**

**TeamCarlisleandEsme8 – NCISaddict77 – solofia – xoxokiss210, thank you guys :D**

**XOXO, NCIS-Bones-Chick :***


End file.
